1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling content recording for a buddy, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling content recording for a buddy by using a recording apparatus of the buddy or using a recording apparatus on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal video recorders (PVRs), which may record a broadcasting program selected by a user in a digital storage medium and may reproduce the recorded broadcasting program, has developed in correspondence with developments in digital broadcasting and with increases in capacities of digital storage media, such as a hard disk drive.
PVRs include a local PVR, which records a broadcasting program in a local digital storage medium, and a network personal video recorder (NPVR), which records a broadcasting program in a digital storage medium disposed in a server on a network.
A user can record a broadcasting program by using the local PVR or the NPVR and reproduce the recorded broadcasting program at a time desired by the user or a next user.
However, aside from basic recording and reproducing services provided by the PVR, there is a need for increasing a user convenience by developing solutions to various scenarios.